


It's you, Persephone

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Community: evilsam_spn, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to break one of the Seals to stop Lilith: he must awake Persephone, the Queen of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you, Persephone

**Title:** It's you, Persephone  
 **Author:** [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:[](http://angelusabchao.livejournal.com/profile)[ **angelusabchao**](http://angelusabchao.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Sam, Dean, Ruby, Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Wordcount:** 1299  
 **Warnings:** what if?, incest, slash, amnesia, mentions of tortures and deaths (not for main characters)  
 **Summary:** Sam has to break one of the Seals to stop Lilith: he must awake Persephone, the Queen of Hell.  
 **N/A:** written for the [Evil Sam Summer Challenge](http://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/157157.html) for the prompt [_The Ghost in You, Psychedelic Furs_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0fJO1pRfTk)

 

 

 

  
_"It's the only way, Sam."_

 

 

 

He didn't know when all the shit started to become his reality: one day he was studying at Stanford, going out with friends, dating a beautiful girl and planning to marry her, the next he was in that old black car with his brother and reliving a past life he didn't want, hunting things and saving people, then now... Oh, now all was a new kind of shit and probably the world was lost, but he didn't have any regrets.

Sam wiped his face, letting the knife fall to the ground. The place was a mess of blood and entrails and bones, and he wasn't even sure they were all animal or demon, while the walls seemed almost painted red by a crazy painter.

In the centre of all that mess, Dean was sleeping peacefully on the stone altar, his skin shining with antic Greek symbols his little brother had painted hours ago.

Sam could still hear some demon’s death rattles while he contemplated his brother, his last creation for a perfect Hell. Dean was wearing a white vest and a waistband made of spikes, pomegranate and wild flowers, very similar to his new tiara.

It wasn't simple, hunting all those demons and monsters, killing but not exorcising them as he had learned from his dad, but finally he had it: the perfect Persephone was now on Earth and, in a few hours, she will be by his side as his brother and lover, finally only his to worship and love for eternity.

 

 

 

_"He will be happier,” she whispers in his ear. Her blood is so bitter and sour, but he can't stop: he has to drink, to be full of her power. He must protect Dean 'cause now his brother is too slow and weak to hunt and stop Lucifer._

_"It was you Sam,” whispered Ruby again, caressing his hair. "It was you from the beginning. And now even Dean must have his place in this new world."_

 

 

 

And his brother will have his golden spot in the new safer world Sam was building just for him. Oh, it wasn't easy and Sam would have to drink a lot of demon blood and break some sacred laws, but Dean was worth all of that.

Ruby was laughing, leaning against the wall. "Well well, good job, Sammy," she whispered, scratching at a little slice of one of the blood spattered frescos, leaving an Apostle completely without his halo. It was almost ironic that they had to make all that mess in an old French church to do it well: Dean would hate this plan so much and Sam had spent whole days thinking of a way to arrive at Chartres without terrorizing his brother, fortunately Ruby had kicked him off and zapped them here.

The demon was still watching him with a smirk on her face, a second later she was in front of him. "I didn't think you had it in you, killing all these people, even if you were possessed. Evidently I was wrong," she added, looking at him almost with love and caressing his chest with little, delicate touches. Sam could feel her nails through his shirt.

He looked at his brother, still peacefully asleep, before turning his attention back to the demon. His look was so hard and Ruby could clearly feel an evil aura around him, covering and embracing him like a blanket on a baby.

All was going as she hoped.

Sam continued to look at her. "Will he remember?"

And that was what he feared the most; that Dean will hate him and probably try to escape and, damn, he was too good a hunter to be trapped: if that happened, Sam knew he wouldn't find him again.

Ruby stayed silent for some minutes, the longest in Sam's life. "No, he won't remember," she answered, looking at her nails. "Probably he won't even remember he is your brother..."

"What?!"

"Relax, it's for the best," she replied, looking nearly scared. Sam's eyes were completely black and his nails were as sharp as Alistair's razors. "He isn't the Dean you used to know anymore 'cause now he will be your Consort, the Queen of Hell. Do you think he would agree to all this if he knew?"

And Sam couldn't say she was completely wrong.

Suddenly Dean moaned and squirmed on his rock, showing a little piece of his now bare chest, and in a second Sam rushed to his side. Behind him Ruby watched the older Winchester with a calculating gaze and a smirk appeared on her face.

 

 

 

__

_"I don't know, Ruby..."_

_"You must do it,” she shouted. “You must stop Lilith and this is the only way."_

_"But..."_

_"Listen," she sighed exasperated, reaching the bed where Sam was sitting. "I know you are scared. Really, I know, but she will take him back into to the Pit if you don't stop her."_

_And that was all he needed._

_Sam looked down, staying silent for some minutes. Outside the motel room a drunk was yelling at the owner, kicking the door next theirs.  
Probably Ruby was right, that it was the only way, but he didn't have to like it._

 

 

 

Slowly Dean opened his eyes, looking as lost as a new born baby. "What..."

"Stay down, please,” Sam whispered, caressing warmly the bare skin of his arm. "You went through a lot tonight, you must rest."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam," he answered with a sad note in his voice. Dean didn't understand why this stranger was so sad at a lucid question, but his eyes... his eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen, hazel and as sharp as a fox's, and he was looking at him with such a tenderness and adoration that it almost made him blush. "I'm the King of Hell."

A king no-less, and he was looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world.

But...

"Who am I?"

And Sam laughed at his question, leaving Dean confused; evidently they know knew each other, he could understand that, but he didn't remember.

Sam kissed his forehead, his cheek and his lips, licking at them. "Someday your memory will return," he whispered, embracing him. "For now you only need to know this: you are Dean and you are Persephone at the same time."

He paused for a minute looking at Dean's confused expression. Sam knew this wasn't easy for poor Dean, and it would be harder still when he regained his memory and his past as a hunter went against his present as Queen of Hell and Head Persecutor. But they would get through it in time, together as always, and with a little bit of help Dean would come to terms with their new situation.

Sam smiled at this thought. He leaned over his brother's body, pressing him into the altar stone with his weight and stripping him with his power; the vest falling gracefully onto the floor, leaving the body of the hunter uncovered to his lusty gaze. And it was so beautiful that all he wanted was to bite and mark him, showing everybody Dean was only his to touch, kiss, love and have.

He remembered so well the first time he desired his brother pinned under him, panting and moaning for him, only for him: he was only thirteen and he had just learned what his cock was for.

Sam smiled again, hiding his face against Dean's neck. There he could smell his scent, of whiskey and gun power, now mixed with that of the flowers and fruits. "You will remember when the time comes, but most of all you have to remember this: you are my Consort. You are the Queen of Hell."  



End file.
